DBZxOP: The Strongest Brothers
by RaPanther
Summary: Argh... A strange metal object fell from the sky and landed in Goa kingdom. Years later, the boy who crashed on planet Earth will try his best, his all to save his earth brothers from the government and death. (Was this a good summary? No, yes? Whatever)


A tremendous thunderstorm with very dark clouds covered the entire sky. There was no one brave enough to set sail on such a dangerous weather, not even the wild animals were foolish enough to peek out from their habitats. The dark sky was suddenly illuminated by a scary lighting after which it was followed by a loud thunder. While the storm raged on and on, there was something in the sky that didn't quite fit with the weather. Through the dark sky and below the clouds, a white trail was left behind something, something that continued to fly forward, without even caring about the dangerous storm. After another lighting illuminated the dark sky, the light revealed a man in torn up clothes flying through the sky. The man was surrounded by a white glow as he flew with high speed toward his destination. His body which wasn't covered with what left of his clothes, seemed injured and full of bruises, but the man with black and rather messy hair didn't bother about that at the moment. The man had both of his hands closed into fists while the expression on his face appeared like a mix of anger and concern.

The thunder just flashed in front of his dark black eyes, but the man just continued flying. He gritted hard with his sharp teeth as he uttered out some words through his mouth. "I'll be there shortly. Hang in there, Ace!" The white glow that surrounded the young man spiked a lot and with even more speed flew toward his designated destination.

* * *

 _Ten Years In The Past_

It was a bright and a very nice day. It was a warm day with few short breezes which made the day even better. In East Blue, there was a certain Goa kingdom. While the nobles and those who were somewhat of a better status, they lived in a nice city which separated them from the poor. The poor and without home lived in what is called Grey Terminal. Those without anywhere to go made that place where the wealthy throw their trash, a home. The Grey Terminal was from one side surrounded by the city while from the other was surrounded by a deep and quite a dangerous forest. A lot of wild animals made that forest their home, but even tho the animals ruled in there, a pair of kids didn't seem bothered by that fact at all. The three kids spent days and nights inside the dangerous forest. They would play, hunt, eat and even sleep in there without any worry. Today was the same as any other day, it was almost noon and the three kids had their usual fighting training.

"Gomu Gomu No..." A small kid with black hair and a straw hat hanging on his back ran toward his target while he rotated his right arm. He was few meters away from the other kid when he yelled; "Pistol!" The kid's arm stretched but instead of hitting his opponent, it landed on the ground from which it bounced back into his face.

"I told you already..." The other kid who also had a black hair, but seemed a few years older took a step and lunged forward. "What the hell are you trying to do!?" He kicked the other boy with both feet after which he safely landed on the ground while the other remained to lay down, angry at his failed attempt.

Only ten meters away from them was another boy. This boy unlike the other two had blonde hair which was under his black hat. "Ah, Ace wins again." The kid wrote the win on the wooden board on which they recorded the scores. While the other two were arguing behind his back, the blonde haired kid raised his voice loud enough so the others could hear him. "Hm, Luffy you lost to me and Ace 50 times each. While I and Ace are 24-26, damn it!"

"When I'm 10 I'm gonna kick your butts!" Luffy, the boy with a straw hat yelled at the two who didn't pay him much attention.

"But we'll be 13 then. C'mon, let's go get dinner." As soon as Ace mentioned the word dinner, Luffy immediately jumped from the ground and forgot about fighting. With a smile on his face, he followed Ace while the other kid just sighed and walked behind the two.

The three kids moved fast through the forest and in no time arrived at the small river. They were observing their prey from the high branch on the giant tree. The river was filled with alligators, something that the young kids loved to eat.

"Ok, shall we get a gator for dinner?" Asked Ace as he held a big metal pipe in his right hand. He observed for few minutes an alligator that caught his attention and was sure to catch it.

"Just don't get eaten this time, Luffy. You're just lucky he swallowed you whole last time." The kid with a black hat turned towards Luffy who didn't even heard what he said to him.

The youngest boy's mouth was covered with saliva and he could barely wait to catch something to eat. "I love gators!" His expression made the blonde haired kid laugh after which all three of them jumped from the branch and fought the alligators.

While the boys were hunting food for dinner, something just entered the Earth's atmosphere. It was a strange looking object that was covered with red glow and flames as it fell down towards Earth with a very high speed. The thing pierced through the white clouds on the blue sky and was close to the ground. The strange looking object with great speed crashed into the ground, causing the whole forest to feel the tremor.

"Hehe, I can't wait to eat this gator!" The boy with a straw hat on his little head announced it with a loud laugh while the other two in front of him couldn't but agree. "Hey Sabo, it was great how you hit the other gators who just ran away!" Luffy laughed even more as he remembered how Sabo, the boy with a blonde hair scared off the other alligators.

"Thanks, Luffy, but you weren't that bad today either." Sabo turned his head a little bit so he could see Luffy as he spoke to him. The words which came from his mouth caused the youngest boy to giggle while the third kid who was in front just mumbled something until they felt the ground shake under their feet.

"W-What's going on!?" Yelled Ace who was forced to let go of the dead alligator and fall on the ground. The ground shook for few more minutes when it finally stopped. Ace turned toward the other two, to see if they were fine and not hurt. "Luffy, Sabo are you alright?" Asked the boy as he stood up and picked up the metal pipe from the ground.

"I'm fine, just landed on my butt, what about you Luffy?" Sabo adjusted his black hat back on his head after which he shifted his gaze toward Luffy who didn't move from the ground and stared at something. Sabo was rather confused with his expression which made him approach Luffy and shook him a little bit. "Hey, what's wrong with you!?"

After he was shaken for few times, the small boy raised his hand and with an index finger pointed toward the sky. "Look, there's a black smoke coming from there!" His words caused Sabo and Ace to turn around and they were indeed able to see a black smoke coming from the other end of the forest.

"Look, he's right. I wonder if that has anything to do with that sudden tremor." Sabo thought out loud which only added more curiosity in the boys. Luffy immediately jumped from the ground and approached the other two.

"I know! Let's got and see! I bet it's gonna be something amazing!" Luffy's loud voice echoed through the forest while Ace and Sabo looked at each other before agreeing with the younger boy.

"Fine, but be careful, especially you Luffy! Who knows what caused that smoke and tremor!" Ace was the first in the line while Sabo and Luffy nodded and followed.

It took only four minutes for the young boys to reach the area from where the smoke was coming. By the time they found the place, they were out from the forest. They were on a cliff when they noticed a big hole in it. All three of them sweated nervously as they walked closer to the hole in the ground, but when they reached it, they were shocked when they saw what was inside of it.

"What the hell is that!?" Asked Ace as he watched the strange thing inside the hole. The smoke was long gone and the red glow that surrounded the object disappeared from it before the kids even found it. Ace turned his head to Sabo who was lost for words until they saw Luffy slowly sliding down, towards the strange thing.

"LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Both Ace and Sabo yelled at the same time while Luffy just casually slid down and admired the strange thing. The two older kids without even thinking did the same, to recover their foolish friend and ran away from this place.

"What? Aren't you guys curious to know what this thing is!? Maybe it's a mystery rock!" Shouted Luffy whose eyes were covered with stars on which he received a punch in the head from Ace.

"Are you that stupid!? Who knows what this is and yet you just jump in there like it's nothing!? You wanna die so badly!?" Ace yelled angrily at Luffy who was holding the tip of his head with both hands. The two of them once again started arguing while Sabo walked around the strange thing and placed a hand on it.

"This is made of metal, but how did it end up here? From the sky maybe?" Wondered Sabo out loud which voice caused the other two to stop fighting. They watched Sabo with confused stares until they heard him calling their names. "Ah, Ace, Luffy! Come over here!" Sabo's voice sounded different, which forced Luffy and Ace to run around the strange object.

"What's wrong Sabo? Did you find out something!?" The question came from Ace who from the angle that he was coming from wasn't able to see what Sabo found.

"Y-Yeah, I think I did... Look inside!" Sabo's voice was almost cracking as he pointed toward the only thing that appeared different on the strange object. The blonde haired kid was pointing at what it seemed to be a red glass. With a little bit of hesitation, both Ace and Luffy peeked inside. It took few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the red color, but then they immediately backed away when they saw that someone was in there.

"T-There's a person inside this strange thing!" Luffy was the one who shouted with a shocked expression while Sabon just nodded. Ace, on the other hand, sweated a lot because he didn't know what to do.

"Yes, and from what I could see... it seems like the guy inside is hurt." Stated the boy in blue clothes as he seriously looked at Ace. "What do you think we should do? Help him or leave him inside this thing?" Sabo's question was something that even Ace himself was thinking.

Both of them stayed quiet for almost a minute when they heard a couple of bangs. When they turned around they saw Luffy hitting the round object with the metal pipe. "Open up already, you stupid rock!" Luffy smashed the pipe with all his strength into the red glass on which numerous cracks appeared. The red glass was already damaged from the fall, but Luffy's constant smashing caused, even more, damage to the point where the glass was almost broken.

"Luffy! What are you doing!? You can't just go and do what you want! At least tell us what you want to d..." Ace's lecture was put on hold when to his and Sabo's surprise the red glass cracked in half and shattered on the ground. Both boys stared at the thing with eyes wide open while Luffy just laughed.

"Hehe, I did it!" Luffy triumphantly raised his hands above his head while Ace and Sabo just stared at him. "Now, who's gonna crawl inside and bring him out?" Asked the boy with a straw hat, but as he turned around both Ace and Sabo pointed their index fingers toward him. "M-Me? But why me!? It's not fair!"

"Shut up! You were the one who did that and went on with that, so you're the one who will crawl inside that thing and bring the guy out!" With his closed left hand, Ace furiously yelled at Luffy who looked away and started to sulk.

"Yeah, Ace's right." Added Sabo as he approached Luffy and lowered himself on one knee. "Climb on my back and jump inside. When you have him just call us, okay?" Sabo just received a nod from Luffy who climbed on his back. Sabo raised himself from the ground which helped Luffy to reach the hole in the object and jump inside.

When he landed inside, Luffy moaned for a moment as he hit his head on something. The small boy looked around for a bit and thanks to the sunlight that shined through the hole, he was able to see the person inside a lot better. The person inside the strange object didn't seem that much older than himself, but there were some strange things attached to his face which Luffy didn't know what to do with. Without even thinking, Luffy forcefully removed the things from the stranger's mouth and tried to move him from the seat. The boy with a straw hat had a rough time moving the stranger in such a small space, but somehow he managed to reach the hole.

"Ace, Sabo, I got him!" Yelled Luffy whose voice was heard by the other two. Ace and Sabo were just under the hole when something else happened. Without even knowing where he was placing his feet, Luffy pushed a button on what it seemed like a control panel and opened the doors. This, of course, surprised Luffy and the others who didn't expect that. As the metal door's opened, Luffy along with the stranger fell from it and landed on top of Ace and Sabo. "Hey, thanks for helping me guys." Luffy laughed as he patted Ace on his back which only irritated the black haired boy even more.

"Grr, you'll pay for that!" Ace jumped to his feet and stretched Luffy's face, much to the other's protest which he didn't care about. But Ace stopped doing that when he felt something. He looked down and to his shock the ground was cracking. "Crap! This cliff's gonna fall down! Run!" Shouted the boy who grabbed Luffy under his arm and climbed out from the crater. Sabo did the same, but with the stranger under his arm.

When the boys reached the forest, just as they turned around the cliff and the strange round object fall into the sea. The three boys sat on the ground and tried to regain their normal breathing.

"H-Huh... that was too close!"

"Y-Yeah, good thing we escaped!"

"H-Hihihi, that was fun!"

"NO, IT WASN'T!" Both Sabo and Ace punched Luffy in the head which knocked out the youngest boy. The other two could tell that Luffy fell asleep as they heard him snore and the big bubble that appeared from his nose.

"Damn, look at that punk! He's sleeping like nothing happened!" Commented Sabo who had a smile on his face as he watched Luffy sleeping on the grass. The boy sighed and turned to the stranger who didn't move from the ground at all. "Look, he's about the same age as us. Maybe Luffy's age, but get a look at his wounds!" Sabo was with one knee on the grass as he inspected the wounded kid with a weird armor on him.

"You're right, but what are those wounds? Cuts or burns?" Asked Ace as he lowered down and observed the messy haired boy who was unconscious. What also caught their attention was the weird clothes that this boy was wearing. They never saw anything similar before, but that thought they quickly pushed away when they heard the strange boy release a groan.

"I think we should take him to Dadan's place. There he can receive a proper treatment." Ace agreed with Sabo and just nodded. While Sabo lifted the strange boy from the ground, Ace woke up Luffy with a kick in the head and soon all of them headed towards Dadan's house.

 _Three Days Later_

Inside a modest house, a small mattress was spread in the middle of the room. The only noises that came from the room were quiet whispers or footsteps of the people who lived in there. The people who lived in this small house were the mountain bandits, and the three kids, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. It was just the time for lunch when a bandit noticed that the injured boy, who was brought in the house three days ago was slowly waking up. The bandit panicked and immediately ran outside so he could pass the news to leader Dadan and the boys.

While the bandit ran outside, the injured boy's eyebrows twitched few times. The boy was covered with bandages through his entire body which prevented him from moving a lot more freely. He let out a quiet moan as he slowly tried to open his left eye, but he closed it back because of the strong sunlight that illuminated his face through the crack in the wooden wall. It took him some time to adjust his eyes to the light and everything that he was able to see. He didn't know where he was nor how he got there, the only thing he knew was that he tried to escape from someone which is when he started to panic and breath uncontrollably. The boy with a very messy and spiky hair instantly raised from the mattress, but as he did that his head started to spin and he could see blackness in front of his eyes. He smacked his right cheek with a hand so he would stay awake. The boy somehow and slowly managed to stand on his two feet when to his shock and fear some people stood right in front of him.

Silence consumed the whole room as the bandits and their leader Dadan, a large woman with long orange hair watched the boy who could barely stand on his feet. They were quiet because no one expected the boy with such injuries to wake up in three days let alone stand up. The quiet period of time was soon crushed when Luffy barged inside with his loud voice while Ace and Sabo followed from behind.

"Old hag, is it true he's finally awake!?" Luffy voice did something to the injured boy who clenched his fists and with a growl dashed towards them. Before Luffy or anyone else could see what happened, Luffy was smacked in the face and sent flying into the wall. This, of course, caused Ace and Sabo to snap out from their shock and they pinned down the wild boy.

"What the hell!? What's gotten into him!?" Asked Sabo with a very raised voice as he tried to prevent the injured boy from harming anyone else. What surprised him the most was how quick and strong he was, even with all those injuries. "I-I can barely hold him down, what is he!?"

"Calm down, dammit! We took care of your injuries and this is how you pay it off!?" Ace yelled at the boy who didn't seem to hear what he said to him even tho Ace was sitting on his upper back. Seeing that the strange kid didn't want to reason with him, Ace tried to reach his metal pipe which was on the floor, but what happened next not only surprised Ace but Sabo as well. Ace was smacked in the back of the head which forced him to move away from the boy who did the same with Sabo who was holding his legs. The moment he felt that he was free, the wild boy jumped away from them and leaned with his back on the wooden wall.

"H-Huh, what was that!? I was holding his legs and with his arms under his body, he shouldn't be able to hit us! So wha..." Sabo talked to Ace but what the blonde haired kid found strange was the look on Ace's face. The kid with one missing teeth turned his gaze at the same place where Ace was looking when his eyes saw it. "I-Is that what I think it is!?" Sabo couldn't even finish what he wanted to say when Luffy even tho he was hit in the cheek was amazed by what he saw as well.

"A tail! So cool!" Luffy had stars instead of regular eyes and was surrounded by them as well. The boy with a straw hat apparently forgot that he was smacked in the face just seconds ago and already admired the strange wild boy who released another growl with which he hoped they would back off, but they didn't since Luffy took a step forward.

"Luffy, what are you doing!? Stay put you damn brat, I'll handle this brat after that you three as well! Ever since you got here I only have to deal with trouble!" Yelled Dadan whose little rage moment lasted for few more seconds as the other bandits tried to calm her down.

The only answer she received from Luffy was his goofy laugh after which he smiled as he walked towards the boy who was covered with bandages. The fur on the kid's tail spiked a bit as he released another growl which was something that should have scared the other boy, but Luffy continued smiling as he reached him. "Yo, my name is Luffy and your tail is really cool! Is it real, can I see!? You don't need to worry about Dadan she's only an old hag, but she was the one who treated your injuries... I think." Luffy placed his left hand in front, as a sign to the other boy that he could shake his hand, but the boy was still hesitating a bit until he realized what he was wearing and looked around for a bit.

This time, with a little bit clearer mind and time to process what was going on, the boy was able to realize in only two minutes in what situation he was. But even tho he knew what was going on, he was still on high alert, especially after what happened before he landed here which begs the question. "Where am I? What is the name of this planet? Which part of the galaxy is this?" Asked the boy who only received confused and strange stares from the others.

"What is he talking about?"

"I don't know, I think he wants to know the name of this planet, right?"

"Yeah, did he hit his head or something, what stupid question is that!?

While the bandits whispered to each other, Dadan walked towards the boy and Luffy while Ace and Sabo were each at her right and left side. The large woman stared down at the boy who looked like he could collapse at any moment. She sighed and gestured to the boy to lay down. "Calm down brat, you're gonna faint once again if you stay on your feet with those injuries. Lay down and then ask questions, got it!?" As much as she tried to intimidate the boy, she miserably failed as he focused more on Luffy, Ace, and Sabo.

"I asked you a question, and I would like for you to answer it to me. Can you do it?" The boy carefully and slowly lowered down and sat with his butt on the floor while Luffy did the same and nodded.

"Well, I think you should know it too. Are you dumb or did you really hit your head so hard?" Luffy couldn't but laugh which didn't amuse Ace and Sabo and the new boy as well.

"Hm, stop trying to be funny with those stupid jokes Luffy." Said Ace who instantly angered Luffy with that and once again they started arguing while Sabo just moved them away and sat in front of the boy with a tail.

"Sorry about that, they can be a handful sometimes." Stated Sabo who received a big "Hey" from the other two who were able to hear him say that. While the other two continued their little fight, Sabo decided to have a talk with the boy. "I'll tell you that this planet is called Earth, but that's all I know. Anyway, what happened to you? Why were you so injured and what was that strange metal thing in which you were trapped?" Asked Sabo whose question caused Luffy and Ace to stop fighting since they were interested to hear that as well.

"E-Earth? I never heard of a planet with that name. Is it possible then that I landed that far away and managed to escape from them!?" Mumbled under his breath the boy who wasn't careful enough and was overheard by Sabo.

"Someone was after you? Who are they, are they the ones who did that to you!?" Sabo's voice was too loud which was something the boy with a tail wasn't too fond because the others hear it as well and he still was suspicious towards them. Seeing that the boy was troubled with something, Sabo sighed and stood up from the floor. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about that right now. You can stay here or come at our secret house whenever you like and talk about it." Sabo said goodbye with a smile while Dadan yelled at him for deciding that on his own. Suddenly all of them turned towards the boy when they heard a loud sound coming from him.

"I see you're hungry just like me! Good thing we caught a huuuge boar today! Let's eat!" Shouted Luffy as he ran outside so he and the others could bring in the food for today's lunch.

Half and hour later, everyone was eating their meals and while some stayed quiet, some were rather loud. Luffy as always was looking for an extra piece of meat while Ace would try to stop him. All of this was strange for the boy who didn't know what to do with his life at this point. The meal that was in front of him was quite alluring, but even tho he could feel the hunger he just couldn't eat after what happened to him and what he discovered. The boy placed his head between his arms and stayed like this until the bandits finished eating and walked out from the room. He stayed in that same position until Ace approached him and watched him for few seconds until he spoke.

"Why won't you eat? Why are you crying like a little baby?" Asked Ace who was able to hear him sobbing for almost ten minutes. If there was something Ace didn't like then that would be crybabies and spoiled kids. However, his words angered the boy with a tail who glanced at him with such a glare that even scared Ace for a little bit until tears fell over the boy's cheeks.

"I-I know! Saiyans shouldn't cry but... I'm crying because my whole home was destroyed! My mother and father, along with my entire race was reduced to nothing but space dust!" As he said that, the boy started to wail as a sea of tears poured from his eyes. The three boys were shocked with what they heard and could barely believe what he said next. "W-W-We are supposed to be the strongest warrior race in the whole universe but then why... why did my home planet explode with everyone on it!? Why!?" The boy was on his knees and with his fists punched the floor so hard that it caused a little tremor which almost made the other kids fall on their butts.

"I-I can't believe it what I'm hearing. S-So that would mean that h-h-he's from..." Ace stared at the boy with shocked expression and eyes wide open. Behind him was Sabo who finished the sentence instead of him. "H-He's from another planet! He's not from Earth which means..." Sabo was just as much shocked as Ace and couldn't even finish what he wanted because he was interrupted by Luffy.

"H-He's an alien! How awesome and cool!" Said Luffy who was rolling on the floor surrounded by bright stars. He stopped himself and jumped from the floor after which he adjusted his straw hat and with a sorry stared at the boy with a tail as he cried.

None of them said a thing while the boy continued crying for another twenty minutes. After twenty minutes passed, the boy looked tired and pale. Finally, the boy looked at them and started to speak. "I assume that your planet never received a visit from outer space since you were so shocked to hear what I'm, right?"

"As much as we know, yeah you're right." Answered Sabo who still tried to process what they were hearing and witnessing. It was such a shock that he was forced to sit down so he could ask a question. "B-But how did you find this place... I mean our planet?"

"A-Ah, I don't know. It was by accident, you see I was sent on a mission when I was five and I was supposed to prepare the planet I invaded for sale. Everything went as it should even tho I don't enjoy killing the innocent people but a few months ago some soldiers with same armors like mine landed on the planet and tried to kill me. Unfortunately, they were able to capture me and they tortured me for five days after which I managed to escape, jump inside my space pod and get the hell out of there!" The boy with messy hair revealed all that it was about him which even further shocked the other kids, but since they didn't say a word he continued talking. " But as they were torturing me... t-they said our usefulness was over and that my home and race was gone! I-I placed my home's coordinates into the space pod and after one month of traveling... I have found out nothing but dust in the place where my home was supposed to be! After that, I fell unconscious and probably hit few buttons on the panel by accident and landed here." The kid stared at the floor while Ace, Sabo, and Luffy tried to figure out everything that he said to them.

"W-Wait a second! I can understand all that you said but what exactly are you am... Saiyans, right? What are you doing on other planets?" Ace stared at the boy with a sweated face as he waited for the answer. The boy with a monkey tail could see the fear on Ace's and others faces which were something to be expected, especially when it was about saiyans.

The boy exhaled a heavy breath and started explaining what a saiyan is and what their job was. He explained everything, how they are a powerful warrior race with urges to fight and live for battles. How they worked under a scary galactic emperor who forced them to conquer worlds for him and prepare them for sale. How they were the best race in the universe for the job and feared through the whole universe. And how above else, they value their pride of their race and the fact that they are saiyans so much. With everything being explained, the boy waited for their responses when he saw the boy with a straw hat stand up and approach him.

"Hehe, I don't get all that you said but, I can tell that you're not such a bad person." Luffy smiled as he once again placed his hand in front and waited for the boy to shake his hand and stand up. The boy was quite shocked to hear someone say something like this to him, a saiyan. His attention was brought to the other two who were standing as well.

"Well, I must say that I'm a bit shocked to hear all that, but as long as you don't kill someone innocent or without any valid reason, you're good with me. What about you Ace?" Sabo placed both of his hands behind his head and glanced towards Ace who was still thinking about all that he heard as he with a serious expression stared at the boy with a tail.

Ace somehow felt connected to this boy whose past seemed rather dark. Ace stared at him for five seconds after which he turned to the other side, but at least said something. "I agree, but if he wants to hang out with us or live in our secret house he must work for it, got it!?" After he said that Luffy jumped out of joy while Sabo just laughed at Luffy's reaction after which he glanced back at Ace and smirked. Ace shoot an irritated look at Sabo who quickly looked the other way and started to whistle. The oldest of the three boys looked back at the small saiyan and asked the last question, "By the way, what's your name?"

"O-Oh, my name is Garik. Middle-class Saiyan warrior, Garik!" The young saiyan introduced himself to the other boys who just nodded and finally forced Garik to eat his meal even tho it was cold by now.

Days passed since Garik, a middle-class saiyan fell from the sky and landed in the Goa kingdom. Since his home was sadly gone as well as his space pod, which was something that Sabo told him everything seemed rather well for the saiyan and the other boys. Like almost every single saiyan, Garik enjoyed and sought as many battles as he could find, but unlike his fellow people, he wasn't going for the kill. He had a somewhat soft spot which was something that not many saiyans shared. The boy with a monkey tail quickly adapted to this new world which he shared with his friends or rather new brothers, which was something that Luffy would call him all the time. Everything seemed wonderful until something bad happened. There was an incident with Sabo and their blonde brother was gone for good. The moment he received the news of Sabo's death, Garik went out of control and attacked the city. Fortunately, he was stopped before he was able to reach the High Town and the Palace and kill the nobles. It was from this moment forward that Ace, Luffy, and Dadan found out Garik's weakness, his tail.

After two months passed the situation cleared and calmed down a bit. Now the three boys would train every day without Sabo who they missed a lot. Days, months and years passed when it finally came time for Ace to leave home and embark on his pirate journey. Even tho both of them wanted to go with him, Ace insisted for Luffy and Garik to stay for another three years in the village and train a lot more. The three young man promised to each other to meet once again on the Grand Line.

Three years later and after a lot of training it was time for Luffy and Garik to set sail and start their adventure. The two now, seventeen-year old's teens embarked on their journey as pirates, just as promised to Sabo. Through their journey, they brought together a very fine and solid crew. A crew so powerful that even the World Government couldn't ignore any longer and silently watched every single step that they made.

Because of that, the whole crew was defeated and scattered across the globe without knowing where they are. Luckily, each one of them had a Vivre Card which pointed where to go and meet once again, but each of them had a problem because the places where they landed or the circumstances weren't so easy to overcome. Even tho they weren't sent to the same island, both Luffy and Garik knew what was going on with their older brother. Even tho he found out the news a bit later than Luffy, the saiyan teen didn't waste any time and even with grave injuries inflicted from previous battles soared into the dark sky and flew towards the Navy base, Marineford where Ace execution was held.

* * *

The battle no, the war still raged on as both sides fought to the bitter end. No one dared to give up, not the marines not the pirates. One side fighting for what they deemed justice while the other wanted to save their friend, brother from death. From the war, many interesting or rather scary revelations were discovered about some people which shocked not only the world but even the marines and the pirates. Many marines and pirates lost their lives, but the pirates stubbornness and strong will granted them access to the plaza. Thanks to fish-man Jinbe, a former Warlord, and friend of Ace, Luffy managed to be the first who infiltrated the plaza, but that still wasn't enough. He was face to face with three admirals and none of them was willing to give the straw hat pirate an opportunity to move forward. Even so, Luffy managed to distract the admirals with his attack but that was just a front as he passed by them and with high speed tried to reach the platform where his older brother was chained and awaited death.

"I'm coming, Ace!" Luffy was in his second gear which helped him to get some distance from the admirals but suddenly, he was blinded by a very bright light. He already knew who it was which was exactly what he tried to avoid, but he was too slow for that man.

"Hmm... slow, aren't you?" It was admiral Kizaru who appeared in front of Luffy with his right leg already nearing the pirate's left cheek. Luffy could only watch the incoming kick in slow motion, but then instead of being hit and smashed into a far away building, the admiral Kizaru was forced to retreat his leg because of the incoming attack. Before Luffy could even process what happened, he was engulfed in blue light after which all the marines and pirates were able to hear or see a big explosion.

The marines and the Warlords that were inside the plaza were forced to cover themselves from the strong wind and dust that surrounded the whole plaza. The smoke cleared away rather quickly and to everyone's surprise, straw hat Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

"W-What was that!? And where is straw hat Luffy!?" Yelled one of the vice-admirals as he and the other marines looked around for the young pirate, but he was just wasn't there. The low ranking marines looked around for the pirate while some Warlords just laughed and enjoyed what occurred while some found this very strange, but only one of them was crying.

"Oh no, Luffy! What happened to him!? How will I continue living without my Luffy!?" Cried the snake empress Boa Hancock as she fell on her knees while riding her snake. The beautiful pirate cried which confused few marines who didn't understand why would she cry for the straw hat, but unfortunately for them, they felt her wrath as she turned them all into stones while tears fell over her pretty cheeks.

This, of course, made Ace even more worried about his younger brother as he frantically looked for him with his desperate eyes. "L-Luffy!" Shouted Ace from the platform as he clenched his fists so hard that they slowly started to bleed. He looked away with his head when he heard a strange noise coming from the man who adopted him and placed him in Dadan's care. Ace looked at Garp, the vice-admiral and grandfather of Luffy with a confused stare and called him out. "Old man, w-what's wrong with you!?" This also caught the attention of the fleet admiral Sengoku who glanced at the place which caused Garp to act like that, but as he did that, Sengoku's eyebrows furrowed deeply in frustration as he saw them.

"I-It's Luffy, he's up there with..." Garp was lost for words as he pointed towards the sky which helped Ace to finally see what the old man was mumbling about. As Ace shifted his gaze in front and looked above the metal wall with which the marines tried to block off the pirates and drown them, his eyes were wide open when he saw both of them hovering above the ground.

"G-Garik!" Ace shouted his saiyan brother name which echoed through the battlefield. That forced the marines and the pirates to look above where they were able to see Luffy held strongly by Garik so he wouldn't fall on the ground. "H-How did you get here!? What are you even doing here!? Who told you to come here, you stupid stubborn ape!?" Ace was almost in tears, but with a mixture of joy and regret. He was glad that Luffy was saved, but he didn't want to see his alien brother get hurt or that his real identity was revealed because who knew what the government would do. Maybe they would try to experiment on him which was something that scared Ace.

"Oh, just shut up. It's enough trouble that I must sail with this moron all the time and now I flew through a terrible thunderstorm not just to save you but him as well... At least you could say a simple thank you, you jerk!" Spoke Garik in his raspy voice as he slowly started to descend towards the ground that wasn't filled with marines.

"Yeah Ace, be a bit thankful to us!" Commented Luffy who didn't seem bothered that he was held by Garik's hands as he poked his nose which irritated the saiyan who punched him in the head.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Garik dropped Luffy on the ground while they were still few meters in the air. Luffy's upper body was buried into the ground, but he was picked up like a vegetable by Garik whose damaged clothes exposed his well muscular body and many bruises. "Now that the real deal is here, those fools don't stand a chance against us!" Announced the saiyan who made planet Earth his home. With his earthling brother Luffy and with the help of other pirates, he was sure to save Ace from death.

* * *

 _Okay, here's a little note or whatever you want to call this..._

 _I thought to write here some info about the_ saiyan _OC Garik and how I came up with him._

 _Garik- Pun on garlic (Let's keep up with saiyans naming tradition, right?) He's also the son of a third and middle class saiyan warriors. His mother was a middle-class soldier, but sometimes showed signs of softness which Garik picked up from her. His father was a strong third class saiyan who was slowly climbing up the ranks and before planet Vegeta's destruction was about to be promoted to the next rank. Due to his middle-class rank, Garik was sent to planet Toffut at the age of five, where he spent two years of his life. Garik doesn't like killing innocent people, but if someone who is close to him gets hurt or when someone bad appears, Garik won't hesitate to kill. Like any ordinary saiyan, Garik abilities are the same and he shares the same battle or training addictive trait._

 _I think that was enough info on him, Now if you are wondering why I chose to make an Oc instead to pick, for example, Gohan, Vegeta or Piccolo whoever... That's because this is my first Fan Fiction that I ever wrote and I wasn't confident in my skills that I could be able to portrait the exact characteristic, heck... I'm not even sure if I'll be able to do that with OP characters. Well, that's why..._

 _Also if you have any questions or criticism be free to write it down (Just don't strangle me) or whatever..._


End file.
